Dulce ausencia - atrévete
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como hubiera sido el reencuentro de Candy y Terry sin Susana? Pues en este Terryfic lo sabrán. ESTÁ TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO DIFUNDIR O PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS.
1. Un romántico reencuentro

Aclaracion: Los los diálogos y personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoria y sin fines de lucro.

 ** _¡Hola gente bonita! Bienvenidos a mi primer "¿Que hubiera pasado si...?" básicamente con este relato quiero contar lo que pudo pasar en el capitulo 97 del anime. Originalmente estaba dividido en dos partes pero decidí juntarlos como uno solo de ultimo momento. Susana no tiene ningún tipo de participación._**

El viaje de Chicago a Nueva York parecía una eternidad para Candy, la joven estaba tan ilusionada que contaba los minutos y segundos faltantes para ver a Terry e incluso terminó pensando en voz alta que iba a decirle cuando lo viera. Como no había ningún rastro del castaño, la enfermera lo buscó por toda la estación y terminó saludando a un sujeto nada agraciado que tenia la misma espalda que su Romeo británico sin contar con el hecho de que un hombre misterioso tomó su mano para llevarla a un lugar mas despejado en la estación.

-No has cambiado nada, Candy - La rubia se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que el hombre misterioso era Terry, el chico que tanto estuvo esperando.

 _Hola mi amor que tal_

 _Que lindo es volver a verte_

 _Hola mi dulce amor_

 _Que hermoso es volver a verte_

Ambos estaban tan felices de volver a verse que solo se veían las caras, hasta que fue el propio Terry quien decidió vencer toda inseguridad dándole un fuerte abrazo a su pecosa.

 _He contado los minutos que ausente estuve de ti_

 _He contado los segundos pero al fin estoy aqui_

Después de ese momento emotivo, los chicos se fueron a un restaurante, allí ordenaron un café y jugo de naranja respectivamente, así mismo platicaron de sus viejas aventuras estudiantiles, de sus respectivas carreras, y claro, de cuanto habían crecido...

-Estas más varonil y creo que estás más alto.-sostuvo Candy.

-Puede ser, en cambio tu...

-Yo que? -preguntó la rubia jugando con la cañita de su vaso.

-Bueno...tu no... - una pequeña gota de jugo fue a parar cerca de los ojos del castaño - Vamos Candy- fue regañada, es que a estas alturas de la vida, Terry esperaba que su novia actuara conforme a su edad.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- se disculpó y de inmediato le entregó una servilleta.

-Ya lo dije, no has cambiado nada -expresó con tranquilidad secándose- No te imagino como una futura enfermera

-Futura no, diplomada -corrigió haciendo muecas dando inicio a una ronda de felicitaciones y agradecimientos.

-¡Es verdad, ya eres enfermera! ¡Felicitaciones pecosa!

-Gracias Terry . Yo también quería felicitarte por hacer el personaje de Romeo

-Gracias Candy.

Un silencio incomodo hizo acto de presencia en medio de su conversación, hasta que..

-Deseaba mucho verte - admitió Candy rompiendo el hielo.

 _Hola mi amor que tal_

 _Me muero por estrecharte_

-Yo también, soñaba contigo, con volverte a ver y no separarnos más -confesó Terry a corazón abierto dando inicio a otra platica larga y tendida

 _Hola mi dulce amor_

 _Que deseos de tenerte_

-Terry ¿por que llegaste tarde a buscarme? saludé a ese hombre por equivocación.-cuestionó la señorita pecas recordando ese momento tan embarazoso.

-Me di cuenta Candy, y me sorprendí, creí que estabas mal de la vista.-declaró el actor entre risas.

-Tenia tu misma espalda -continuó la rubia- no esperaba que vinieras vestido así. -efectivamente, la rubia no esperaba ese recibimiento tan inusual y es que con Terry Grandchester uno nunca está seguro de lo que pasará. Terry le explicó a Candy que debía usar un disfraz para que nadie lo reconozca pues su imagen estaba por toda la cuidad, obviamente la pecosa estaba tan feliz al saber que su novio era famoso pero había algo que no le cuadraba...

-Es que no es muy romántico -dijo ella con sinceridad -En realidad yo esperaba un reencuentro más romántico. -Ninguno de los dos contaron con el hecho de que los otros clientes estaban escuchando toda la charla del inicio hasta el final.

-Es verdad, no es nada romántico. -al igual que la ojiverde, Terry también estaba incomodo. -Te llevaré a tu hotel -propuso el chico poniéndose de pie, ella hizo lo mismo y como la curiosidad mató al gato, Candy no pudo evitar expresar el deseo de ir al departamento de Terry para ver como vivía, una proposición que el obviamente no esperaba. Como todo un caballero, el chico Grandchester llevó el equipaje de su amada hasta la cajuela de su coche, una vez adentro, preguntó por sus queridos ex compañeros de colegio.

-Dime Candy ¿Están todos bien el elegante, la tímida y la gordita?

-Archie, Annie y Patty. - lo corrigio, no le gustaba nada que le pusiera sobre nombres a las personas -Tienes que llamarlos por sus nombres. -añadió, cualquiera que no los conociera, pensaría que ambos son hermanos o algo parecido.

-Esta bien señorita pecosa. -dijo divertido.

-¡Terry! -lo regañó con cara de fastidio e inmediatamente el actor comenzó la marcha hacia su departamento, por su parte la rubia se sentía como una niña a la cual le daban un juguete nuevo al ver todas las cosas lindas que había en Nueva York.

 _Necesitaba tus besos_

 _Me hacia falta tu amor_

 _Me hacia falta tu aliento_

 _Para volver a vivir *****_

El departamento de Terry estaba en el segundo piso de un edificio ubicado lo suficientemente cerca del teatro de la compañía Straford, donde se ganaba el pan de cada día. El guapo actor abrió la puerta invitando a Candy a pasar, la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse pues imaginaba que todo estaría hecho un desastre pero el actor le explicó...

-La señora viene a limpiar tres veces por semana. -Para ese momento, Candy ya estaba en el interior del departamento, que por cierto tenia lo necesario para subsistir además de una estupenda iluminación.

-En casa, Albert hace la limpieza. -eso fue algo que dijo sin pensar pues se suponía que debía cuidar de el.

-Candy! -esta vez el regaño fue para ella - Como permites eso.

-Es que...-intentó defenderse pero ya era demasiado tarde, Terry la había descubierto -trato de hacerlo, pero Albert me gana de mano es muy rápido para todo de veras.-se moría de la vergüenza.

-No te justifiques Candy -dijo Terry sirviendo el té para cada uno, mientras tanto su rubia novia observaba detenidamente el afiche de Romeo y Julieta, se alegró mucho al descubrir que Karen seria la protagonista pues de haber sido otra actriz...probablemente estallaría de celos.

-Creo que cambiaré el nombre de Karen Klais por el de Candice White. -aquella ocurrencia también era una pequeña pero clara señal de que la pecas marcaba su territorio.

-¿Como?-preguntó sin entender.

-Puedo ser Julieta aunque sea en el afiche, no? -repitió Candy provocando que Terry se riera de solo imaginar a una Julieta pecosa y trepa arboles, la ojiverde se ofendió y se lanzó encima suyo provocando que el té se cayera junto con ellos.

 _En tu pecho quema un sueño_

 _que deseas conocer_

 _la experiencia de entregarte_

 _a alguien por primera vez_

La situación era bastante comprometedora pues Candy cayó sobre las fuertes piernas de Terry, literalmente estaban uno encima del otro y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se unieron a la par que sus corazones latían en simultaneo. El beso fue tierno y lento al principio, poco a poco fue haciéndose largo e intenso...

 _al fundirse nuestros cuerpos_

 _volaremos hacia el sol_

 _mariposa no le temas_

 _a la llama del amor_

-Es un milagro que mi cara esté en buenas condiciones. -Comentó Terry sin salir de su asombro ¡Candy le había correspondido! ciertamente esperaba una bofetada.

-Si lo dices por el beso en Escocia pues debo admitir que me gustó -Y como no iba a gustarle si en aquel momento ya lo amaba solo que la inocencia pudo más.

-Así que te gustó, eh? ¡Lo sabia! -Se besaron de nuevo pero al poco tiempo se detuvieron pues debían limpiar el desastre que causaron. Mientras hacían las actividades domésticas se entretenían jugando con el agua e instantáneamente la nieve hizo su aparición cubriéndolo todo a su paso. Al anochecer, después de una divertida pelea de almohadas, los jóvenes pasaron la noche juntos..

-Si la tía abuela me viera a solas contigo, me regañaría. -aseguró Candy, aunque debía reconocer que estar en brazos de Terry era la gloria.

-¡Pecosa, quien te entiende! -refunfuñó -Dijiste que querías un reencuentro romántico. _"mujeres"_ -pensó para si mismo.

-Si, pero no estamos casados

-Eso se puede solucionar, mi amor -la rubia lo miró sin entender -Pecosa, te envié un pasaje solo de ida porque quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-Claro que acepto, eso ni lo preguntes -dijo besándolo. -Te amo Terry.

-Yo te amo más, Candy. -Con esta afirmación, los jóvenes le hicieron honor a su titulo de rebeldes dando rienda a su amor, total no era la primera vez que estaban solos en cuatro paredes.

 _atrévete, crucemos el_ _jordán_

 _que la tierra prometida nos espera_

 _abrázame, no te entretengas más_

 _que la vida es solo un soplo_

 _y el amor se va *****_

*Estrofas de "Atrévete" canción de José Luis Rodriguez "el puma" y "Dulce ausencia" famoso huayno ayacuchano interpretado por Yolanda Pinares.

Aprovecho este medio para expresar mi apoyo a los países afectados por los desastres naturales, que Dios les de muchisima fuerza y los bendiga siempre. Por otro lado, tengo pensado publicar otro Terryfic mucho más largo que " ** _La_** _**más bella herejía"** (_dicho sea de paso _t_ endrá un one shot, secuela y precuela más adelante) aunque en realidad es una idea de Terryfic que he tenido en mente desde inicios de este año. En fin, si te gustó la historia deja un comentario en la cajita de reviews, te lo agradecería muchí quiero, cuidense y nos leemos pronto.


	2. La gran noche

_Aclaración: Los diálogos y personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Historia de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro._

 ** _Hola gente bonita! He aqui el segundo " ¿Que hubiera pasado si...?" en esta ocasión modifiqué un poco (en realidad mucho) el capitulo 98 del anime. Bienvenidas a las que recién siguen la historia, como notarán " La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada" no tiene ningún tipo de participación. Espero y les guste._**

* * *

Para Terruce Grandchester tener a Candy dormida entre sus brazos lo era todo, podría pasar el resto de la noche acariciando su dorada melena y contemplarla sin embargo tenia responsabilidades laborales que cumplir por lo cual se vio obligado a romper con la atmósfera romántica del momento. Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado y lentitud pues no quería despertar a su pecosa invitada...

-Candy - La aludida despertó al oír su dulce nombre en los labios de su novio, era música para sus oídos -debo dejarte, ahora debo ir al ensayo de vestuario, pecosa.

-Buena suerte. -dijo con una leve pero sincera sonrisa, si no fuera por que el sueño le ganaba, lo acompañaría.

 _Siento frio esta noche, esta noche que no olvido_

 _una sonrisa y dejaste de ser...esa niña que ahora es mujer_

-Volveré lo más pronto posible y charlaremos. -prometió sentado sobre el lecho contemplándola embelesado por ultima vez antes de partir

 _Ahora sé que tu eres mi princesa..._

 _que mi vida es para ti_

Está bien -Candy confiaba en Terry y viceversa así que le creyó, para ese entonces el actor estaba con una mano en la cerradura hasta que...

-Terry -lo llamó la rubia desde la cama, todavía estaba algo adormilada -Te estaré viendo desde la platea. -Sin pensarlo dos veces el actor regresó al lugar donde estaba su novia para besarla, ese era su modo de decirle " _gracias_ " y despedirse.

 _las estrellas iluminan_

 _esta noche de los dos..._

" _Estoy en Broadway, la cuidad donde Terry vive, nos hemos reencontrado, hablado"_ pensó Candy para si misma mientras se colocaba el camisón, todavía sentía los besos y las caricias de Terry sobre su piel " _Yo creo que mientras vivamos, volveremos a vernos ¡Es hermoso estar vivo_!" Definitivamente Candy estaba tan feliz de estar en Broadway que un poco más se le notaba por los poros, guardó su equipaje en la otra recamara de la vivienda y luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar una riquísima torta de chocolate siguiendo la receta de la Señorita Pony.

 ** _Esa misma noche en la Compañía teatral Straford_** , los actores -con Terry a la cabeza- daban lo mejor de si sobre el escenario, todo debía salir perfecto para el estreno de mañana y después de arduos ensayos, llegó el momento del merecido descanso.

-Buen trabajo, mucho éxito mañana. -dijo Robert Hattaway dando por finalizado el ensayo, todo el elenco se reunió a su alrededor como si fuera Jesús y sus doce apóstoles o algo por el estilo. Karen no pudo evitar notar que su compañero de tablas estaba muy distinto, había un brillo especial en sus ojos y se lo veía más feliz, por lo general siempre se mostraba indiferente, Robert y el resto de actores también notaron ese cambio tan repentino en Terry, quien no dudó en contarles acerca de Candy -obviando detalles claro, solo les dijo que eran novios y quería estar esplendido para ella -

-No te preocupes, hazlo como en los ensayos y descansa bien esta noche, todo saldrá de maravilla. -le recomendó Robert percibiendo los nervios de su actor estrella, entendía como se sentía, no todos los días se invita a la persona amada a una obra de teatro.

Terry volvio a su casa preocupado por dos razones y en las dos estaba involucrada la pecosa primero, queria impresionarla siendo " el mejor Romeo en la historia de los Romeos" y segundo, imaginaba que su departamento se incendiaba pues sabía lo inquieta que su pecosa puede a llegar a ser, sobre todo en la cocina.

" _Tengo que estar estupendo para Candy, vino desde Chicago para verme_ " pensó para si mientras caminaba y de inmediato comenzó a recitar sus líneas con gran maestría " _Aquellos que no conocen el dolor, ríen de los corazones doloridos_ " paso a paso fue acercándose a su destino sin dejar de ensayar su papel " _Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta:, el sol Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa"_ Llegó a vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía, sacudió su abrigo con el fin de quitar la nieve, abrió las puertas de su hogar y encontró a su pecoso tormento, literalmente, con las manos en la masa.

 _-_ ¡Hola Terry! ¿Qué tal estuvo el ensayo? -preguntó la rubia desde la pequeña cocina dandole los toques finales a la decoración del pastel.

-Muy agotador, solo quiero dormir hasta no poder más. -dijo Terry muy relajado en una silla, pudo percibir un agradable aroma a chocolate, fresas y crema sabor vainilla -Umm algo huele delicioso.

-Si, es el pastel de chocolate que he horneado.-comentó colocando el pastel sobre una base a fin de llevarlo a la mesa.

-No te hubieras molestado. -Como todo buen anfitrion, Terry ayudó a Candy con los cubiertos, parecian un matrimonio.

-No es ninguna molestia, Terry -sostuvo Candy sirviendo el pastel -Déjame consentirte. -La ojiverde comenzó a darle de comer al ojiazul como si fuera un bebé, el chico no protestó, al contrario, se dejaba mimar, total a Candy se lo permitía todo.

 _Y quiero amarte todo el tiempo.._  
 _que me queda por vivir..._

 _-_ Ojála los comentarios sean buenos. -manifestó Terry preocupado y no era para menos, hacer teatro era cuestion de arduos ensayos y trabajo en equipo, la pareja tomaba turnos para darse de comer, le tocaba a Terry.

-Ya verás que si, tu eres un gran actor. -aseguró positivamente Candy -El público estará fascinado contigo. -Terry se sentia el muchacho más feliz del mundo al contar con el respaldo de su pecosa, si habia alguien más sincero en este planeta, esa era Candy..

-A mi no me importa el público, me importas tu. -le susurró al oido provocando que la ojiverde le sonriera como diciendo " _Engreido, nunca cambiarás"._ Terminaron de comer sus trozos de pastel y limpiaron la mesa, Terry aprovechó para darse un baño mientras Candy se acostaba a dormir en la recamara donde dejó su equipaje. Terry salio de la ducha y casi le da un susto al ver que su pecosa no estaba en aquella cama donde estuvieron durante las primeras horas de la noche pero el alma volvio a su cuerpo al verla en la recamara secundaria placidamente dormida.

 _Ahora ya no siento frio_  
 _porque tu estas junto a mi...*_

 _-Ya se habrá dormido, buenas noches Candy -_ hablaba con ella en su imaginación como aquella vez antes de las vacaciones en Escocia -Haré _todo lo posible, te lo prometo Candy. -_ Terry se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, Candy estaba a su lado por fin, no podia pedirle más a la vida.

 ** _Llegada la hora del estreno_** , Candy lucia resplandeciente, dejó de lado sus aniñadas coletas y le dio paso a una cascada interminable de rizos unicamente sujetos con un lazo, usaba un hermoso vestido acuamarina que hacia juego con el abrigo, no cabe duda los consejos de moda de Annie sirvieron. A la alegre jovencita le parecio buena idea comprarle flores a Terry asi que le pidio al cochero que se detenga en un puesto de flores cercano al teatro.

 _Hoy para mí, es un día especial,_

 _Hoy saldré por la noche,_

 _Podré vivir, lo que el mundo nos da,_

 _Cuando el sol ya se esconde,_

Personas pertenecientes a la alta sociedad del pais fueron llegando al teatro, en la funcion tambien estarian presentes periodistas y criticos asi como tambien Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry -aunque pocas personas, como Robert Hattaway y la misma Candy conocian el secreto-la diva llevaba una peluca negra con el fin de que nadie la reconozca.

Todo hubiera sido felicidad para Candy aquel dia si no fuera por que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con los Leagan, quienes le hicieron pasar un penoso momento ¡se atrevieron a poner en tela de juicio su sinceridad como cuando ella era una niña y el muy idiota de Niel rompio su entrada a la mitad! El boletero le negó la entrada por más que le dijera que conocia a Terry pero afortunadamente...

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!-Karen Klais pudo reconocer a la pecosa, estaba de paso por ahi pues se aburría mucho en su camerino. El boletero le explicó que Candy queria entrar, según el, con la excusa de que conocia a Terry, la castaña puso en su sitio al empleado. -Esta es Candy y ha sido invitada a la función por el señor Grandchester -al pobre hombre no le quedó otra cosa que dejarle la entrada a la señorita pecas, todos conocian el caracter tan _especial_ de Karen y no querian tener problemas con ella.

Candy y Karen platicaban como si se conocieran desde siempre, la pecosa le contó con lujo de detalles el incidente con los Leagan y el boletero.

-Lo importante es que ya estás aqui. -dijo la chica, Candy le inspiraba confianza desde que la vio en Florida por eso la defendio del boletero.

-Te daré un programa con mi autografo por si vuelves a tener problemas.-Con una letra impecable Karen escribio sobre un programa de teatro la frase " _A mi amiga Candy"_ junto con su nombre, asi nadie podria impedir que disfrute la obra. Candy agradecio la ayuda desinteresada de la actriz pues a pesar de tener un humor casi parecido al de Terry, era una persona buena.

-Candy espero que te guste, Terry y yo somos una pareja perfecta -dijo la chica a modo de broma, Candy se lo tomó deportivamente, pero aún asi no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda. -Oh, lo siento, olvidé que ustedes se quieren. -Se disculpó.

-No importa -Con esas dos simples palabras, la rubia dejó constancia de lo mucho que confiaba en Terry, no creia en ese dicho que decia que "todos los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta terminan casados" le parecia una gran tonteria ¡Y realmente lo era! Las dos jovencitas llegaron al camerino de Terry quien le ponia los toques finales a su arreglo hasta que...

-¡Candy! -Su expresion indiferente desaparecio para darle paso a una sonrisa y al caracteristico brillo de sus ojos cuando veia a la reina de su corazón. -Que agradable sorpresa. -la besó en la frente con cariño y Karen los dejó solos -Nos vemos en el escenario. -dijo despidiendose.

El tiempo que estuvieron solos en el camerino fue muy corto, tanto que solo les alcanzó para "molestarse" mutuamente, ni siquiera pudieron besarse porque fueron interrumpidos sin embargo Terry le prometio a la pecosa que volverian a verse en los intermedios o muy probablemente al final de la funcion y tambien le dijo que tenia una sorpresa especial para ella.

 _Podré cantar, una dulce canción,_

 _A la luz de la luna_

 _Acariciar y besar a mi amor,_

 _Como no lo hice nunca_

Candy se retiró del camerino feliz y conforme por el simple hecho de haber visto a Terry, se preguntaba cual seria aquella sorpresa que le tendria preparado su querido aristocrata malcriado _"Tal vez quiere invitarme a cenar"_ fue todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero esa idea estaba totalmente alejada de la realidad.

Otra vez, los "adorables" hermanos Leagan trataron de arruinar su noche, pero esta vez no pudieron pues Candy les dijo con todas sus letras que Karen Klais era su amiga, Elisa no daba credito a lo que la pecas le dijo y Neil no pudo decir ni pio cuando Candy le recordó que fue el causante del incidente en la boleteria.

El espectaculo comenzó y Terry brillaba con luz propia sin necesidad de reflectores, se desenvolvia sobre el escenario estupendamente, dedicaba cada una de sus lineas a su niña pecosa quien lo veia con lagrimas en los ojos de la emocion desde su butaca en la segunda fila, en difinitiva Terry estaba enamorado y lleno de gozo pues su querida Candy lo acompañaba en la noche que marcaba el inicio de una larga y prometedora carrera actoral.

 _¿Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá?,_

 _Puede ser mi gran noche_

 _Y al despertar, ya mi vida sabrá,_

 _Algo que no conoce.*_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

*Estrofas de "Tu eres mi princesa" del grupo peruano Río y "Mi gran noche" del cantante español Raphael

Bueno, como prometí, les traigo el segundo capitulo, todavia faltan más "¿Que hubiera pasado si...?", Para cuando termine esta historia, o tal vez antes, publicaré el primer capitulo de **_"Por Amor",_** una historia simpatica que tendrá su buena dosis de drama, romance, en fin, un poquito de todo jajaja. Lo complejo de este minific de seis capitulos es que la Gusana no existe (oh yeah babys 😎) y debo hacer muchas modificaciones, pero vale la pena. No olvides dejar tu comentario en la cajita de reviews si te gusta la historia, gracias a todas por leer. Les mando un gran abrazo virtual desde mi Perú lindo, cuidense y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Pedida de mano en un dia de nieve

* Aclaración: Los personajes y diálogos de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, historia de mi autoría y sin finalidad de lucro. Espero y les guste.

 _ **Hola gente bonita! Aqui les traigo ¡Por fin! el tercer que había pasado si. En esta oportunidad modifiqué los capítulos 98 y en especial el 99, sip, ese mismo 😢😢😢 pero tranquilas, aquí le doy un giro feliz pues como saben LA-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER -NOMBRADA no tiene ningún tipo de participación**_

* * *

La mayoría de comentarios del primer acto eran positivos, elogiaban el extraordinario desempeño de Terry sobre los escenarios, pero tambien habian criticas aplastantes que lo consideraban un actor "poco profesional" o "novato" solo por dedicarle sus lineas a cierta chica pecosa que en aquel instante se encontraba sentada comodamente en un asiento del lobby escuchando sin querer queriendo una conversacion entre Eleanor Baker y sus amigas...

-El primer acto fue hermoso, estamos cerca del desenlace...-comenzó a decir Gertrudis Phillip, una señora bastante rellenita de tez morena.

-Terruce está muy bien, promete mucho. -Aquel fue el comentario de la diva muy orgullosa de su hijo, claro que como era usual hacia de cuenta que era solo un colega suyo, Terry tambien hacia lo mismo.

-Y Karen tambien. -intervino Vanessa Smith, una pelirroja alta y delgada poseedora de una voz bastante aguda, casi de pito -Como hubiera estado otra actriz? -preguntó.

-Yo creo que hubiera estado mucho mejor que Karen, no nos podemos olvidar que ella en realidad es vidente. -Aquel detalle pasaba desapercibido por todos, pero Eleanor lo recordó. La conversacion cambio radicalmente cuando Vane y Gertrudis empezaron a chismear entre ellas sobre la rubia sentada en una butaca en las plateas de segunda fila.

-¡Pero que romantico es Terry! -Comenzó a decir la señora Phillip con un dejo chismoso para ser seguida por la señora Smith. -¡Le dedicó su actuación a una chica sentada en una butaca de la segunda fila! -empleó el mismo tono de voz, Eleanor Baker sabia de quien hablaban las viejas chismosas, perdón, las muy informadas damas. -Dicen que es su novia y vino desde Chicago para verlo. -El pecho de Candy se llenó de orgullo, todos, absolutamente todos los que ahi estaban sabian que ella era novia de la mayor estrella de Broadway.

Se levantó de su asiento y rapidamente se dirigió al baño para refrescarse, o al menos eso intentó porque Eleanor Baker se interpuso en su camino, quería entrevistarse con ella y agradecerle por haber logrado que Terry se reconciliara con ella, las dos mujeres hablaron largo y tendido sobre el castaño, la entonces pelinegra le dijo que Terry no paraba de decirle con mucha emocion que vendría por su parte la pequeña rubia le comentó que su visita era corta porque debia cuidar de Albert.

-¿Quien es Albert? -cuestionó la diva, no habia escuchado ese nombre en ninguna parte, imaginaba que era algun pretendiente de la rubia pero ella se desmintió esa idea inmediatamente.

-Verá señora Baker, yo soy enfermera y Albert es uno de mis pacientes -Fue todo lo que dijo para la tranqulidad de la diva americana. Las damitas siguieron conversando sin imaginar que cierto hermoso ojizafiro escuchaba toda la charla a una distancia considerable, llegó a sentir como la sangre le hervia de celos cuando su pecosa dijo que regresaria a Chicago para cuidar a Albert, por fortuna no habia ni una sola admiradora molesta en el lobby, nisiquiera su madre estaba ahi, optó por dejarlos solos para mayor privacidad y se marchó sin decir palabra...Lentamente fue acercandose a ella, la tomó de su pequeña cintura y...

-¡ _Candy, no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre! -Rogó Terry mientras la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo, pudo aspirar el delicioso aroma a rosas de su amada, que por cierto se quedó estatica -No digas nada, déjame estar así...un momento.-pidió entre lagrimas, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran lagrimas de alegria pues basicamente de este modo estaba proponiendole matrimonio aunque de la emocion, Terry no pudo abrir la cajita que contenia el anillo de bodas._

 _Quiero casarme contigo_  
 _Quedarme a tu lado_

 _-Está llorando...Terry está llorando...Terry, mi amor, el muchacho que me ama, quiere que me case con el...-Candy tambien lloraba emocionada, desde que salió del colegio San Pablo soñaba con un futuro al lado del guapo caballero, formando una familia conformada por ellos y varios niños cuan elenco de actores, la atmosfera era muy romantica sin embargo..._

 _Ser_ _el bendecido con tu amor_

 _Por eso yo_ _quiero d_ _ejar mi pasado_

-Ya nos vimos y no puedo dejar mi trabajo mucho tiempo, además Albert me preocupa.-Candy la rompió sintiendo las miradas curiosas de la gente, aunque algunos estaban regresando a su palco para la continuacion del espectaculo, la rubia recibió una gratisima sorpresa cuando de pronto...

-Solo preocupate por disfrutar de la obra, pequeña. -escuchó la voz de Albert, quien andaba muy bien acompañado de Annie, Archie y Patty, la rubia no daba credito a lo que veia, suponía que sus amigos estaban en Chicago. -Asi es, Candy, esta es tu noche. -fueron las palabras de Annie, quien al igual que todos los asistentes, los cuatro estaban elegantemente vestidos.

-¡Albert, chicos! ¡¿Como llegaron aqui? -La pecosa estaba inmensamente feliz, sus amigos estaban con ella y se casaría con Terry muy pronto, nada podía arruinar su alegria.

-Bueno, digamos que cierto aristocrata malcriado nos invitó a venir. -Intervino Archie para matizar el ambiente, ya habia limado asperezas con el britanico asi que no habia broncas. -El elegante tiene razón, pecosa, supe que Eliza y Neal están por aqui, no quería que te causaran mas problemas, por eso les pedí venir- Era verdad, aquello sucedió obviamente antes del estreno, los invitó para recordar los dias del colegio, para ayudar a Albert en la recuperación de su memoria y para proteger a Candy entre todos. -Karen me contó tu incidente con el boletero. -Le dijo en voz baja aprovechando el panico para besar sus cabellos.

-¿Tambien invitaste a Stear? -Cuestionó curiosa, Terry contestó con un alegre...

-Por supuesto, por cierto ¿Donde está? -Preguntó intrigado al notar su ausencia, Patty y Archie se miraron por un largo rato como pensando que responderle, finalmente la tierna gordita le comentó que se encontraba indispuesto, aunque ya sabia de sus planes de ir al frente, para servir a la patria supuestamente.

-Que pena esperaba poder reunirme con todos, como en los viejos tiempos. -Manifestó un poco desanimado, lamentablemente la hora de despedirse llegó pues el espectaculo debia continuar, Terry volvio con sus compañeros tranquilo pues despues de todo su pequeña pecosa estaba en muy buenas manos, los ahora prometidos quedaron en verse en la recepción.

.

.

La obra culminó y fue un exito rotundo, poco despues todo el mundo se dirigió a la acostumbrada recepcion, alli Terry presentó con orgullo a Candy como su musa, su Julieta y futura esposa, los dos se la pasaron de lo lindo para envidia de los "adorables" hermanos Leagan, bailaron ante las ovaciones y aplausos de la gente, cuando terminaron de bailar Terry acercó a la pecas más a él..

-Todavia no me has dado tu respuesta, Candy. -Dijo refiriendose a la peticion de mano que indirectamente le habia hecho en el lobby del teatro.

-Claro que si, Terry, acepto casarme contigo. -accedió a la peticion con un brillo especial en los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Mas tarde, los oficialmente futuros esposos se fueron al departamento en compañia de Karen, Albert y todos sus amigos, alli celebrarian por todo lo alto que pronto se acabaría su dulce ausencia.

 _Que vengas conmigo_

 _Morir en tus brazos dulce amor *_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, he aqui el tercer que hubiera pasado si, nos faltan el cuarto y quinto y esta historia finaliza. Espero y les guste, lamento haberlas hecho esperar pero la cotidianidad es absorvente sin embargo no voy a dejar esta historia sin finalizar.

*Estrofa de Volví a nacer de Carlos Vives.


	4. Niel, déjame y vete ya

**_¡Hola gente bonita! He aquí el cuarto y penultimo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? Basicamente parte el capitulo 100 hasta el momento en el Niel comienza su acoso a Candy en el capitulo 110 Recuerden que LA-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADA no tiene cabida en estos relatos._**

 ** _*La última parte de este capitulo tuvo cambios para seguir la linea original, solo que esta vez Terry acompaña a Candy a buscar al tio abuelo, mas detalles en el capitulo final de esta historia_**

* * *

Terry partió de gira por todo el pais al dia siguiente de la recepción con su grupo, así que era momento de despedirse de la cuidad que nunca duerme y regresar a la cuidad de los vientos, mientras celebraban su reciente compromiso Karen le aseguró a Candy que salvaría a Terry de las garras de cualquier admiradora fastidiosa lo que hizo que ella que quedara tranquila, sin embargo ella no quería dejar a su amado…

-No pongas esa carita mi amor yo tambien te extrañaré como no te lo imaginas . – le dijo Terry cariñoso mientras secaba sus lagrimas. -Lamentablemente mi trabajo es de viajes pero pronto estaremos juntos para siempre -recalcó, Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso iniciando un beso que duraría hasta el termino de la gira. Durante todo el viaje, Candy entró en un profundo espiral de depresión pese a que Terry le habia dicho que estarían juntos por fin cuando termine la gira, por fortuna la cajita musical construida por Stear más la compañía de sus amigos la hacian sentir mejor. A su mente vinieron recuerdos su reciente pedida de mano con Terry, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del planeta pues al fin estaría con el gran amor de su vida y ni la maldad de los Leagan podría empañar eso…

-Valió la pena venir a Broadway…Valió la pena -dijo para sus adentros, sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa, finalmente se quedó dormida, los hombros de Albert sirvieron de almohada. En el tren, había una pareja de esposos que intentaba calmar a su bebé cuyo llanto era ensordecedor y causaba molestias a los pasajeros, en especial a un adulto mayor, la rubia cedió su asiento a la joven familia y consiguió apaciguar al chiquitín gracias a la cajita musical de Stear, los señores agradecieron el noble gesto de la rubia y el pequeño se durmió. La depresión de Candy volvió a hacerse presente al ver esa pareja tomada de la mano, ella esperaba volver a Chicago pero del brazo de Terry, lo extrañaba tanto que de la tristeza abrió una puerta de acceso a otro vagón, ninguno de sus amigos percibió su ausencia, estaba

-Mientras vivamos nos encontraremos, de algún modo, en algún lugar…eso creía pero...-pensaba internamente sumida en la desesperanza -No veré hasta que vuelva de su gira.. -A penas habían pasado horas desde que se despidieron pero a Candy le parecían siglos.. -Terry…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse, para ese entonces Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty buscaban a la rubia por todos lados, fueron ayudados por personal del tren y la encontraron desparramada. Archie , Patty y Annie la llevaron a la mansion de los Andley mientras Albert volvió al Magnolia o al menos eso les dijo, sabia que sus días de libertad estaban contados y pronto tomaría el mando familiar, estaba preparándose para aquello con George. Candy cayó en un profundo sueño en el cual aparecía Stear regalándole la pequeña caja y diciéndole que no quería que se fuera a Broadway tan sola, poco después

-Huele a rosas…Anthony… -la imagen del inventor se esfumó y ante ella apareció el tierno jardinero haciéndole entrega de un ramo de dulces Candy, las cuales cambiaron de blanco a rojo, esta vez era su rebelde quien se las daba. -¿Quién eres? ¡Esas rosas, las rosas de Terry! -exclamó muy asustada ante el cambio repentino ¡No! ¡Terry, no te vayas Terry! -vio como su bombón lanzaba el bello ramo mientras el carruaje del grupo se alejaba -¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí! -Gritaba a la par que intentaba alcanzarlo, para cuando despertó estaba en una elegante habitación en la casa Andley con Annie llamándola a cada instante, la pelinegra le explicó como fue a parar allí y le dijo que un doctor la revisó..

-Candy, debiste cuidarte mejor, el doctor dijo que estás embarazada –En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, eran Patty y Archie quienes ya sabían de su estado, estaban muy felices de ser tíos, sobretodo la gordita, el elegante también pero consideraba que Terry se había sobrepasado con ella. En medio de la alegría por el reciente compromiso y embarazo de la rubia, Patty rompió en llanto repentinamente, Candy la miraba sin comprender pensaba que todos estaban tristes como ella por que Terry se fue de viaje por trabajo y extrañaban su compañía pero aquello estaba fuera de la realidad…

-No llores -consoló a su amiga- Alégrense todos, es muy triste pero así es la vida supongo – manifestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo no obstante

-Candy… - Fue regañada por Annie, su rostro parecia el de un niño al que atrapan haciendo travesuras

-Yo no creo que sea solo el destino ¡Yo nisiquiera pude despedirme! – Patty rompió en llanto arrodillada ante la cama de la pecosa quien la consolaba-¿Despedirte, de quien hablas? -preguntó sin comprender -¿Patty que pasó? -quizo saber -Stear no está aquí. -dijo buscando con la mirada por todas partes a su ocurrente amigo -¿Dónde está Stear? Annie dime -cuestionó al filo de la desesperacion. Annie y Archie no encontraban el modo de decirle a su amiga que Stear se marchó para quien sabe cuando volver..

-Sabes Candy, Stear se fue a Francia como voluntario. -reveló finalmente Archie conteniendo el dolor -¡Como voluntario, a Francia!-Candy no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, imagenes de la guerra vinieron a su mente - Se derrama sangre en otros paises -pensó reflexiva, su memoria se trasladó al dia que lo vio por ultima vez -Fue una despedida, como no me di cuenta -dijo para si misma sintiendose culpable

-Partió al dia siguiente de irte a Broadway -continuó diciendo el Cornwell menor, la pecosa se sentía la peor persona del mundo al saber que mientras disfrutaba haciendo el amor con Terry sus amigos sufrian -Sin decir nada, solo dejó una nota -añadió una llorosa Annie Britter

-¡¿No te parece cruel?! dejar solo una nota pidiendome que comprenda–Patty lloraba desgarradoramente, su corazón se desquebrajó en mil pedazos que se hacian más pequeños mientras mas lloraba -No puedo comprender. -le extendió la susodicha nota, la pecosa la leyó al instante, en la misiva Stear efectivamente le pedia comprender sus motivos para ir al frente, le explicaba que no se habia marchado solo por los aviones que allí tenían, se despedia de ella deseandole lo mejor "Hasta que volvamos a vernos" decia la carta, con aquellas palabras Patty se derrumbó más de lo que ya estaba.

-Yo sabía lo que haría, pero lo tomé a la ligera. -dijo Archie totalmente apagado, por suerte Annie estaba a su lado dandole fuerzas. Candy le pidió a Patty no dejarse dominar por las ideas negativas, le dijo que Stear volvería y todo sería como cuando estaban en el colegio, aun así todos incluida ella estaban tristes por la partida del dulce inventor. La tia abuela hizo su ingreso a la habitacion sin importarle lo que pudieran sentir los jovenes, culpó a la risueña rubia de las desgracias familiares, dijo que toda la comunidad de Chicago sabia que era una Andley y que manchó el honor familiar al quedar embarazada de un simple actor e incluso la culpó del fallecimiento de Anthony y las desapariciones de Stear y el abuelo Williams, la anciana matriarca no tuvo reparos en hechar a la pecosa sin contemplaciones sin embargo Annie, Archie y Patty no lo permitieron y la llevaron al departamento Magnolia.

.

.

En todo el camino, Candy permanecia distante y un poco triste, estaba pensando en Stear y en la cajita feliz que le obsequió, tuvo una charla imaginaria con el en la cual ella le decía : Esta caja de musica no me ha traido ninguna felicidad, solo sirvió para hacer dormir a un bebé obteniendo como respuesta un ¡Que gracioso! en medio de carcajadas, llegaron al departamento de Albert quien recibió a la rubia con los brazos abiertos, los tres amigos se despidieron conformes pues estaban dejando a su pecosa amiga en excelentes manos. Una vez solos ambos festejaron una vez más el reciente compromiso de la rubia, quien le comentó sin ningún tipo de tapujos que esperaba un hijo de Terry…

-Felicidades pequeña, estoy seguro que serás una buena esposa y madre. – Fue la sincera felicitacion de Albert hacia la pecosa, la queria como a una hermana, estaba agradecido con ella por sus atenciones, lo mismo con Terry pese a no recordarlo. -Gracias Albert, Terry se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa, le escribiré de inmediato–dijo la pecas muy animada procediendo a tomar pluma y papel para redactar su carta

-Pequeña, no creo que sea conveniente seguir viviendo juntos. -comentó el rubio mientras la veia escribiendo, durante el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo techo nació en el rubio un cariño especial por Candy pero sentia que traicionaba al castaño, ademas con esas palabras estaba despidiendose pues pronto asumiria su papel como cabeza de los Andley -¿Por qué dices eso Albert? -cuestionó interrumpiendo su redaccion evidentemente sorprendida.

-No quiero causar malos entendidos entre tu y Terry. –El rubio no queria ningún problema con el actor ni mucho menos que Candy los tuviera, en la recepcion vió como la abrazaba de la cintura de forma posesiva. -Podría malinterpretarlo todo

-No seas ridiculo Albert, Terry sabe que estoy cuidandote hasta tu recuperacion. -Candy ignoraba el hecho de que su rubio amigo ya se sentía mejor y ha recuperado gran parte de su memoria. - El confia en mi y yo en el. -argumentó tratando de hacer que no se vaya.

-Lo sé pero es mejor evitar problemas, estas esperando un hijo y por eso debes estar tranquila. – El rubio sabia los cuidados que debia tener una mujer en estado de gestacion por las veces que vio a mujeres africanas en aquella faceta, por lo cual sugirió...-Que te parece si vas al hogar de Pony por unos dias, te hará bien Candy

-Ir al hogar de Pony…-La pecosa estaba fascinada ante la idea sin embargo se preocupaba por la salud de Albert-Pero que hay de ti -tan preocupada estaba que incluso pensó en pedirle a una compañera suya que lo atendiera en su ausencia -No te preocupes pequeña, yo estaré bien -la reconfortó, la rubia aceptó resignada, se preparó para el viaje y dejó su carta en la oficina de correos.

.

.

Y asi fue…Candy regresó a su querido hogar de Pony, en aquel entonces aun no se notaba el vientre, en el pequeño orfanato la señorita Pony alimentaba a las gallinas y sus polluelos mientras la hermana Maria ordeñaba y hacia lo mismo con una cabra, al ver a Candy se emocionaron mucho y salieron a su encuentro en el proceso un hecho graciosamente inesperado sucedia; la amable señorita Pony fue la primera en correr al encuentro con la pecosa pero no lo hizo sola, tuvo la compañía de las gallinas y pollitos bebés quienes la siguieron, la hermana Maria corrió la misma suerte solo que con la cabrita, de la misma manera Candy, quien era perseguida por su fiel amigo Clin. Ninguna de las tres se percató de esta chistosa persecucion animal hasta finalmente estar frente a frente y se hecharon a reir, durante su estancia la rubia alcanzó a ver los dibujos de los pequeños en los que reflejaban lo que querian ser de grandes, hubo dos que le llamaron la atencion; una niña queria convertirse en enfermera como ella, la hermana Maria le explicó que se debia a su infuencia; otra niña se dibujó como monja; por influencia de la dedicada religiosa, todos los pequeños tenian planes hermosos para su futuro… Bueno casi todos…Jimmy, aquel niño que solia llamar llorona a nuestra señorita pecas cuando la conocio hace tiempo atrás, se encontraba junto a los demas chicos jugando a los soldados, portaba un arma de madera tallada por sus propias manos mientras los otros tenian ramas que similaban a los rifles, al parecer tenia planeado convertirse en soldado para el futuro y eso al noble señor Catwright le preocupaba mucho, a las hermanas y a la pecosa tambien. Afortunadamente el niño cambió su posicion respecto a la guerra en el momento en el cual Candy le emplificó lo terrible de la situacion usando cabezas de ganado, abrazó a su padre adoptivo y prometio cuidar bien de sus tierras, el señor Catwright agradeció a la rubia tan noble gesto. Lueego de dos largas y divertidas semanas en el orfanato jugando con los niños y ayudando a sus madres -claro, sin hacer esfuerzos por su embarazo- finalmente llegó la hora de partir, las religiosas y todos los pequeños despidieron a Candy deseandole lo mejor en su matrimonio y proxima maternidad.

-El hijo de la jefe Candy va a jugar con nosotros! – Fue el feliz comentario de Jimmy, para el y todos los niños la dulce pecosa seguiria siendo el jefe -¡Si! -gritaron todos alegres con la idea de tener un nuevo compañerito o compañerita.

.

.

A Candy se le dio por tener un antojo de helado en su vuelta a Chicago y coincidentemente pasó por una heladeria ambulante donde unos niños tomaban helados de vainilla, ella pidio uno de su sabor favorito; chocolate, mientras ella estaba concentrada en su postre, un sujeto conducia irresponsable y peligrosamente un coche rojo que por desgracia terminó abollado tras chocar con un poste de alumbrado, el hombre desconocido literalmente salió volando y quedó tendido en el suelo.

-Que le sirva de leccion; miren como ha quedado – Comentó un transeunte de los muchos que en lugar de ayudar se quedaban viendo, por su vocacion de enfermera Candy acudio a ayudar al sujeto -¿Está usted bien? -Preguntó ingenuamente sin imaginar que el pobre herido resultaba ser en realidad… -Niel…-dijo sorprendida -Candy… -expresó el de la misma manera, los muy chismosos peatones seguian mirando por lo cual pidio-El está bien por favor vayanse -Y así lo hicieron, acto seguido procedio a colocar sobre la lastimadura de su mano un pañuelo bordado con su nombre -Estás bien pero aun asi necesitas ir a un hospital. -Recomendó la enfermera esperando que le hiciera caso pero lo unico que recibio como respuesta fue… -Oh, diablos no gracias -rechazó el chico con altaneria. -Bien, haz como quieras Niel -El chico Leagan esperaba herir a la rubia con aquel rechazo pero lo unico que obtuvo fue esa simple contestacion.

-Esa chica me ha salvado dos veces… -dijo para si recordando el momento en el que Candy lo defendió de unos maleantes -Pensé que la odiaba pero porque estoy siempre pensando en ella porque es que siempre me persigue en mi mente-Esa era la gran duda que tenía, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que se fijaría en esa dama de establo a la cual humillaba con su hermana siendo un chiquillo, se quedó pensando un largo rato y finalmente se dirigió al hospital.

.

.

Candy le hizo una visita a Albert antes de volver al hospital Santa Juana, en el camino pasó por una feria en la cual compró naranjas, el vendedor le decia señora todo el tiempo cosa que le molestó, todavia no era una señora por ahora seguia siendo una muchachita soltera y por si fuera poco fue perseguida por despertar a un bulldog tras patear una lata vacia. Albert le explicó que la gente de las ferias suele decirle señoras a las mujeres que compran, ambos almorzaron juntos aquella vez y despues la rubia regresó al Santa Juana a trabajar. Ni bien llegó al nosocomio una compañera suya le avisó que alguien estaba esperandola.

-Candy, tienes una visita -para aquel instante la rubia iba camino a la sala de pacientes, por fortuna la enfermera logró alcanzarla

-¿Visitas? -dijo sorprendida, ningun amigo suyo le avisó que la visitaria -Seguramente es Terry -pensó ilusionada, extrañaba mucho al castaño.

-Esta en la sala de espera -le informó su colega

-Bien enseguida voy -la rubia no tenia ni la más minima idea de quien era la visita misteriosa, aunque interiormente deseaba que fuera su rebelde querido

-Permiso? -dijo con voz solenme y al no encontrar respuesta entró a la sala llevandose una gran sorpresa -Así que tu eres la visita Neal.. -para su mala suerte el sujeto en cuestión resultó ser el joven Leagan

-Estoy aquí por ti – dijo descaradamente acomodandose la corbata -¿Por mi? -cuestionó con sorpresa -Para hacer el tratamiento -se excusó, en realidad sus intenciones eran otras.

 _Te pido por favor de la manera más atenta que_

 _me dejes en paz te ti no quiero ya jamas saber_

 _asi es que dejame y vete ya._

-Vamos, no te pedí venir, si quieres hacer un tratamiento estas en el lugar equivocado. -fue la orden que dio -Ve a la sala de pacientes a guardar tu turno, quieres? -iba de salida, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer como para perder el tiempo con Neal.

-Espera Candy -se interpuso en su camino para molestia de la pecosa -¿Qué quieres?-quizo saber

-Ya he recibido la debida atención –reveló finalmente - ¿Qué más quieres entonces? -le preguntó al borde del fastidio

Quiero pedirte una cita para hoy Candy… -aquella peticion la dejó de piedra -Una cita? -no podia creer que Neal Leagan quisiera ir de cita con una humilde enfermera -Si, porque no vas a cambiarte de ropa? –dijo esperando que le hiciera caso -Hablas enserio? –preguntó sin salir de su asombro - Escucha Candy, te estoy diciendo que voy a ir de paseo contigo, porque no haces como digo –El muy idiota creia que Candy seguia siendo la misma niña que se dejaba pisar el poncho* -Si quieres darme las gracias por ayudarte estás ofreciendo demasiado. -Candy solo ayudó a Neal desinteresadamente, nunca imaginó que terminaria enamorando de ella al grado de acosarla, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera auxiliado.

 _Dejame vivir porque no me comprendes que tu y yo_

 _no no no tenemos ya mas nada que decirnos solo adios_

 _asi es que dejame y vete ya._

-Diablos, ve a arreglarte Candy -refunfuñó el trigueño recibiendo un rotundo no como respuesta de la pecas-No quiero ir -Neal estaba acostumbrado a obtener sus propositos, sintió que su orgullo masculino se destruia con la negativa de la rubia -Estoy de guardia. -espetó ella dirigiendose a la salida sin embargo el terco joven la interrumpio otra vez-No te preocupes hablé con el doctor Lenard sobre esto. -fue otro recurso que usó para persuadirla y salir con ella -Lo intimaste en nombre de los Andley -lo encaró, estaba muy enfadada al saber aquello -Esto no es asunto tuyo Candy -refutó Neal al verse descubierto y Candy ya no estaba para aguantar pulgas a nadie, ni mucho menos a Leagan -Si es asunto mío, si piensas que puedes intimidarme con las influencias de los Andley estas completamente equivocado, no me interesa lo que te diga el doctor Lenard, me quedaré aquí a atender de mis pacientes. -sentenció Candy dejando a Neal sin palabras y con su orgullo masculino lastimado, por su parte la pecosa fue atender a sus pacientes quienes la echaban mucho de menos y viceversa.

 _No no no yo no me resignaré a perderte nunca_

 _aunque me castigues con este desprecio que sientes_

 _por mi._

Mientras Candy se dedicaba en alma, mente y corazón a sus pacientes, Neal permanecia en la sala de espera del centro de salud -Que chica engreida, ya aprenderá -advirtió el muchacho, todas las chicas babeaban por el y Candy no sería la excepcion, al regresar a su casa tuvo la feliz dia de pedirle un consejo romantico a la persona menos pensada e indicada para la tarea; una sirvienta, el muy vivo no le dijo su nombre, argumentó que un amigo quiere invitar a salir a una chica y no sabe como persuadirla,la doncella le dijo que si le muestra su corazón y gentileza seguro accederá. Por si fuera poco le ordenó guardar el secreto cosa que hizo solo por su condicion de empleada, con aquella idea -un tanto malinterpretada por cierto-Neal fue a una floreria de donde salió con un ramo de rosas, Terry, quien acababa de llegar tras finalizar su gira, lo vio salir del lugar y ni corto ni perezoso lo siguió hasta llegar a un arbol ubicado a pocos pasos del hospital, para aquel instante Candy se despedia de una amiga suya, ya habia terminado su turno lo cual aprovechó para ir a un especialista que le confirmó su embarazo, otra vez tuvo la desdicha de ver a Neal.

-Neal…me esperabas? -estaba sorprendida de verlo, el chico se escondió tras un arbol -Si. -avanzó hacia ella para despues entregarle unas flores.

-Escucha, Ahora vas a salir conmigo por las flores esta bien? -otra vez comenzó otra ronda de acosos, Candy no sabia como reaccionar pero ya tenia las florecillas en sus manos, estaba sin habla -No eres feliz de tener una cita conmigo, Candy? -Neal se percató que su plan habia fallado enormemente

-Porque debo serlo? -dijo luego de soltar pequeñas risillas -Candy, una vez que tomas las flores no puedes decir que no, entendiste? -otra vez intentó obligarla, sin imaginar lo sucedería a continuación...

-Puedo saber por que le regalas flores a MI PROMETIDA? -Terry salió de su escondite para sorpresa del muchacho y alegría de su pecosa prometida

-Terry… Qu…Que haces aquí? -preguntó temeroso sabia que era hombre muerto, pese al tiempo aun recordaba el puñetazo que le propinó -Jajaja no has cambiado nada Leagan, sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que tiembla como una hoja con solo verme -sostuvo el bello actor mientras se reía a mandíbula batiente.

-No te tengo miedo Grandchester y si le regalo flores a Candy no es tu problema – lo confrontó aunque en el fondo temblaba de miedo -Por supuesto que si lo es, pedazo de basura -lo agarró de las solapas -Por si no me has oído Candy es mi prometida y la madre de mi hijo. -enfatizó aquello ultimo.

-Mentira, eso debió inventarlo para evitar salir conmigo. – lógicamente el insistente chico no le creyó en absoluto -Escúchame bien imbécil, Candy no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre en este planeta -Terry estaba al borde de propinarle una golpiza pero…

-Terry basta, por favor cariño no pelees. -Candy intervino, no quería que su prometido se manchara las manos -Escúchame Neal no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de salir contigo. -declinó la oferta de nueva cuenta, esta situación le tenia harta

-Ya la oíste y si te veo cerca de Candy otra vez no me temblará la mano para partir tu bella cara. – amenazó otra vez el castaño.

 _No no no yo no me resignare no a perderte nunca_

 _aunque me supliques que amor ya no insista y me vaya_

 _de ti._

Después de aquel desafortunado incidente la parejita se marchó al departamento de Albert a petición de Candy, no quería dejarlo solo y Terry aceptó pero no muy convencido pese a lo mucho que estimaba al rubio, en toda la ruta hablaron de lo ocurrido, Candy le puso de manifiesto las nauseas que le daban el solo pensar salir con Neal.

-Que bueno que llegaste Terry, de no ser por ti, Neal me seguiría persiguiendo -lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba feliz de estar otra vez a su lado -Ha estado acosándome desde que lo salvé -le informó asustada.

-Como que lo salvaste? ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó sorprendido a lo que ella contestó -Si, lo salvé de unos bravucones antes de volver a vernos y recientemente antes de que vinieras, por cierto, te llegó mi carta? -quiso saber, en todo ese tiempo su carta no obtuvo respuesta

-Claro que si mi amor, me sentí el hombre más feliz del universo cuando supe que me darías la dicha de ser padre -dijo para la tranquilidad de su prometida besándola en la frente con ternura, en realidad la gira no había terminado como le dijo, el había renunciado porque Robert puso el grito al cielo al saber que su actor estrella "dejaría de lado una prometedora carrera artística por un bebé producto de la calentura" -Si no te respondí fue porque quería sorprenderte pero parece que el sorprendido fui yo.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso, el muy tonto quería invitarme a una cita pero yo lo rechacé incontables veces -sostuvo con sinceridad, al castaño le constaba que su novia decía la verdad -Hiciste bien pecosa y no te sientas así le hace mal al bebé , por fortuna yo salí a defenderte a mi lado nada te pasará. -fue la promesa que le hizo, ahora estarían juntos para siempre, su boda estaba cerca y no permitiría que nadie los separara.

-Tengo miedo de que nos siga haciendo daño, ya viste que hasta me quitó el anillo matrimonial que me diste – comentó la rubia apenada por la pérdida de tan valiosa alhaja, el muy tonto se la arranchó al entregarle las flores y la arrojó al suelo por fortuna Terry pudo rescatarla y colocarla de nuevo en su dedo -Eso es lo de menos mi amor, voy a casarme contigo no con este anillo, vamos, te invitaré un helado. -Candy aceptó encantada, entraron a una pequeña heladería en donde encontraron al doctor Martin haciéndose pasar por mendigo, el hombre tenia problemas de alcoholismo y los rebeldes decidieron ayudarlo pagando su bebida, como agradecimiento les obsequió unos rompecabezas con los que se pusieron a jugar, Terry lo resolvió sin ningún inconveniente a diferencia de su prometida, el sonido del pequeño juguete le recordaba al tintineo de la campanita que poseía el broche de la familia Andley, el cual mostró a su prometido junto con otros de sus tesoros.

.

.

A partir del incidente con Neal, Terry no se separaba de Candy por ningún motivo, mientras tanto el muchacho seguía insistiendo sin ningún éxito, su madre y hermana estaban enteradas del asunto y obviamente se escandalizaron, por su parte el muchacho estaba harto de aquella situación por lo cual decidió escarmentar a Candy quitándole lo que más le duele; su trabajo, le pidió a su madre ir al hospital Santa Juana a solicitar el despido inmediato de la rubia lo cual hizo sin chistar, el doctor Lenard no comprendía los motivos de la dama para despedir a Candy, ella explicó que la pecosa "es una pésima influencia para las mujeres de bien dado que se acostó sin estar casada con un hombre de dudosa reputación igual que ella y encima ayudó a un prófugo de la justicia", por desgracia el hombre aceptó despedirla por miedo a las represalias de los Leagan. Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, el doctor Lenard solo le dijo que lamentaba mucho aquella situación y solo le dio a conocer que la familia que pidió su despido es muy influyente. Afortunadamente no todo estaba perdido, el doctor Martin le dio trabajo en su pequeña clínica a la cual iba acompañada por su hermoso novio, a la hora de la comida los chicos acompañaban al galeno y lo ayudaban con su alcoholismo, Terry le propuso a la rubia ir a comer con el doctor a un sencillo pero aún así bonito restaurant que encontró a llegar a la cuidad, de hecho ambos hombres estaban esperándola, la rubia decidió ir sola, lo cual fue un grave error pues…

-Hey Candy, por que no subes un momento -¡Otra vez se topó con Neal! El muy descarado se atrevía a mirarla de frente aun después de que prácticamente la despidieran por culpa suya -He estado esperándote

-Candy, no me escuchas -la rubia seguía su camino haciendo de cuenta que el chico no estaba ahí -Si te escucho Neal -dijo mientras caminaba, Neal se acercó a ella -Entonces porque no entras aquí -intentó llevar a la joven un lugar apartado sin embargo se negó tajantemente..

-Déjame sola Neal, acaso no recuerdas que voy a casarme y a tener un hijo con Terry? -le recordó lo que para el moreno era mentira, trataba de sacarlo del medio sin éxito pero -Tómalo con calma Candy, tengo un trabajo para ti. -por más que trataba no se alejaba de ella esta vez le dijo que tenia un nuevo empleo -No gracias ya tengo trabajo. -dijo ella negándose una vez más - Puedes hacerme un favor? -aquel fue el ultimo recurso que usó para acabar con sus acosos, si embargo el resultado fue adverso pues -Si, Candy, haría cualquier cosa por ti…cualquier cosa – Neal la tomó de los brazos y le habló de forma sugerente, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria- ¡Déjame sola Neal! -aquel grito fue suficiente para huir de su atacante sumando el hecho de que Terry apareció en el sitio para salvar a su amada

-Atrévete a besar a mi prometida maldito bastardo y juro que te lleno la cara de tantos aplausos que ni tu madre podrá reconocerte. -fue la amenaza que le dio mientras logró propinarle una gran golpiza que causó que cayera sobre su auto -Idiotas, juro que me las van a pagar. -advirtió entrando a su auto, ellos no le hicieron caso.

 _No, ya no tengo nada nada nada nada nada nada_

 _para ti no tengo amor no tengo amor ni tengo nada_

 _para ti no tengo amor no no no tengo amor ni tengo nada_

 _contigo nada nada nada nada nada nada nada_

 _que no_

Los meses pasaron y Albert dejó el departamento Magnolia sin decirle adiós a Candy y Terry, solo dejó una nota en la cual se despedía y deseaba lo mejor para su vida de casados, desesperados fueron a ver al doctor Martín quien les dijo que dos sujetos se lo llevaron en un auto, ellos pensaron que el rubio se fue con ellos amenazado y recordaron que una vecina les dijo que lo vio hablando con esos mismos sujetos, indeseables según ella. Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo, Stear fue herido de muerte y poco después su avioneta naval se rompió y explotó con ello lamentablemente la vida del dulce inventor se fue, en América su pequeña caja musical se apagó en señal de luto por su creador. Al funeral asistieron Candy en compañía de Terry, la tía abuela estaba tan triste por la partida de su sobrino así que no le dijo nada, Patty, Archie y su novia Annie, la gordita lloraba desgarradoramente aferrándose a la tumba de su amado, los Leagan junto a la tía abuela partieron sin rumbo fijo seguramente a Florida. A su regreso Sara le propuso a la tía abuela hacer que Candy se case con Neal para de ese modo salvar a la familia del escandalo provocado por el cada vez notorio embarazo de Candy y para salvar la fortuna familiar, su intención era hacer pasar al hijo de Candy y Terry como hijo de Neal, la anciana aceptó y le hizo creer a la rubia que era una orden del tío abuelo Williams.

 _contigo nada nada nada nada nada nada nada_

 _que no que no*_

Al correr el riesgo de ser separados fueron al banco de la cuidad para contactar al patriarca y pedirle que impidiera los malvados propositos de los Leagan y la tia abuela, sin embargo cuando entraron a la oficina del presidente en lugar hallar al patriarca se encontraron con George quien ignoraba completamente lo ocurrido y les informó que el tío abuelo William estaba en su despacho en Lakewood, eso los llenó de muchas esperanzas, acudieron al lugar llevados por el asistente en el coche familiar y se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al descubrir que el susodicho patriarca era nada más que Albert…*

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

De acuerdo, muchas se caerán de espaldas con el embarazo de Candy en esta historia, la parte de su consumación premarital esta incluida en el primer capitulo de esta Terryhistoria (nuevo termino jeje es que Terryfic ya esta muy gastado 😁😁😁😁 ) solo que es demasiado pequeña, no puse mucho detalles porque pretendía dejar esa parte a su imaginación, francamente soy de la idea de que nuestros rebeldes no se limitaron solo a lavar platitos 😈😈😈😈 ¡es que admitámoslo Candy y Terry cuando están solos son fuego! Por eso uno de los títulos del fic es "atrévete" aparte de "dulce ausencia" y aquí entre nos voy a cambiar esa partecita del primer que hubiera pasado si.

Este capitulo fue el más divertido de escribir, siempre quise ver a Terry defendiendo a Candy del acoso de Neal, cuando vi la serie esperaba que apareciera en aquellos episodios o en el capítulo final, Mizuki nos debe más Candy y Terry es más, hay más de ellos dos juntos en el manga ¡no es justo ?! . Nenas bellas, este es el penúltimo episodio, nos queda solo uno, no sé si escribir un epilogo dando a conocer la vida de los rebeldes con sus hijos, es una posibilidad que aun estoy barajando. .

*Estrofas de "dejame y vete ya" de Juan Gabriel y Rocio Durcal que en paz descansen.

*Una persona que no se deja pisar el poncho es alguien que no se deja amedrentar, es una expresión muy usada acá en Peru


	5. Para la eternidad yo te amaré

_**Hola gente bonita he aquí quinto y ultimo que hubiera pasado si, básicamente es la modificación de los capítulos 114 y 115 de la serie. Recuerden que La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada no tiene cabida aquí**_

* * *

A Sara Leagan no le hacia ninguna gracia el **r** epentino enamoramiento de Neal a Candy, a quien sigue considerando como una simple huérfana de Pony, le dijo fuerte y claro que nunca permitiría una boda con ella sin embargo su hijo le recordó que esa huérfana que tanto desprecia es la hija de los Andley y que por ello las cosas son muy diferentes. Desde luego Eliza tampoco estaba a favor de ese casamiento sin embargo vio ese enlace como una oportunidad para apropiarse de la fortuna que le corresponde a la pecas de esa manera ellos ascenderían socialmente, respecto al embarazo de Candy se le ocurrió que podrían hacer pasar al bebé como hijo de Neal considerando de que "el padre de ese bebé no pertenece a la alta sociedad por su profesión de actor y su nacimiento seria una vergüenza para la familia" en cambio "si ese bebé nace como hijo de Neal la honorabilidad familiar se mantendría", la señora llevada por su ambición además del gran odio que siente por la señorita pecas aceptó.

No obstante las cosas fueron muy diferentes con la tía abuela quien se opuso totalmente a esos macabros planes…al principio… -Como puedes pensar en una boda cuando debemos guardarle luto a Stear!

-Lo sabemos tía abuela pero el honor de la familia corre peligro y lo que vinimos a decirle es muy importante -dijo Sara intentando convencer a la anciana, cosa que logró exitosamente.-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! Vamos habla ya! – ordenó la matriarca, Sara Leagan logró persuadirla dandole en donde mas le duele, el honor de los Andley. -Candy está esperando un hijo de un don nadie y si se casa con el la fortuna que le corresponda estará destinada a obras de caridad – continuó diciendo la perversa mujer escandalizada -El nacimiento de ese bebé destruirá la unidad familiar

-¡Para de hablar, quieres! Cállate -gritó exaltada la anciana, palideció de solo pensar que el honor de su familia estaba en juego por culpa de esa chiquilla -Por favor piense en esto tía abuela, si deja que Neal se case con Candy el hijo que espera pasará a ser suyo y no habrá escándalos.-Intervino Elisa con la maldad brillando en sus ojos -Neal dice que si no lo dejamos casarse irá al frente igual que Stear -declaró Sara con alarma, aquello fue suficiente para convencer definitivamente a la matriarca -No, no lo permitiré. No debemos permitir que muera ningún joven que lleve la sangre de los Andley -sentenció la mujer poniéndose de pie. -Eso es cierto tía abuela, por favor tome una decisión sobre ese casamiento por el bien de los Andley -Un destello de maldad se hizo presente en los ojos de la matriarca lo cual significaba que había accedido a aquel pedido.

.

.

Ajenos a aquellos malvados planes, nuestros rebeldes estaban en la clínica feliz acompañando al doctor Martin y a los niños, miraban al sol y al brillante día que la madre naturaleza les obsequiaba; todo iba tranquilamente hasta un carruaje perteneciente a los Andley interrumpió la armonía del ambiente, de inmediato un mensajero se presentó ante la rubia con ordenes de llevarla ante el tío abuelo, al escuchar el nombre completo de la pecosa el doctor Martín quedó evidentemente sorprendido, desconocía la relación que tenía con aquella familia hasta que Terry le explicó que fue adoptada por ellos hace mucho tiempo atrás. El actor quiso acompañarla pero los empleados se negaron alegando que "la señorita debe ir con su prometido"; quien según ellos era Neal; por lo cual los jóvenes no pudieron evitar ser separados.

El carruaje se detuvo en su destino final; la mansión de los Andley, allí Candy tuvo la desgracia de volver a ver a Neal; quien consiguió hacer que un fotógrafo presente en el sitio tomara una foto en la cual supuestamente la pecas se lanza a sus brazos al bajar del carruaje y el la recibe con fingida emoción; en realidad el flash de la cámara fue a parar en el rostro de la pecas causando que se aturdiera. Una vez dentro de la mansión; la pecas exigió hablar con el tío Williams sin embargo la Eliza y su madre le dijeron que antes de hablar con el tío abuelo primero debe hacerlo con la estricta tía abuela. -¿Qué es lo que quiere tía abuela? -Quiso saber Candy; seguía sin entender por que fue llevada ante la tía abuela; lo cual viene a ser lo mismo que rendirle cuentas a los Andley; aquello estaba resultando igual de extraño que la vez que fue adoptada por esa familia. -Bien; he decidido dejar que Neal se case contigo. -Dijo la anciana sin tapujos; al escuchar aquello la pecosa se quedó de piedra; no tenía ni la menor intención de casarse con Neal pues ya estaba comprometida con Terry. -¿Qué esta diciendo tía abuela?! -La pecosa quería pensar que todo esto se trataba de una maldita broma pero para su desgracia… -Candy, anunciaremos el compromiso pronto, entendiste? -La señora Leagan intervino toda campante para confirmarle que no era así; se sentía en un callejón sin salida, en aquellos momentos deseaba que Terry apareciera para resolver juntos el problema, lo que terminó sucediendo.-No, de ningún modo voy a permitirlo. -Nuestro bello rebelde logró burlar a los guardias y sirvientes de la casa y ni corto ni perezoso entró abruptamente al sitio decidido a detener esa farsa. -¿Quién eres tu y con que derecho vienes a mi casa y me contradices? -Cuestionó la anciana al notar la presencia del chico a quien miraba de arriba abajo con evidente desprecio; ignoraba por completo que estaba ante el hijo del más alto noble inglés. -Me llamo Terry Grandchester y vine hasta aquí con el derecho que me da ser el prometido de Candice! -exclamó el castaño sin miedo alguno al confrontarla. -Así que tu eres el don nadie con el que Candice deshonró a la familia. -Fue el comentario despectivo de la vieja chancluda; perdón, la respetable matriarca de los Andley hacia nuestro bombón, quien no se dejó amedrentar. -Si se refiere al hecho de que Candy y yo vivimos sin estar casados pues si, lo hicimos y no nos arrepentimos, verdad pecosa?-Le sonrió a su novia para darle confianza. -Por supuesto que no. –Dijo ella entrelazando su mano a la de su prometido con un fuerte apretón; sentía que podía enfrentarse al mundo entero estando con Terry. -No voy a ser la novia de Neal ni mucho menos voy a ser su esposa. -Se negó rotundamente; primero muerta antes que casarse con semejante lagartija. -Claro que si y ya compórtate, quieres? -Sarah Leagan creía erróneamente que nuestra señorita pecas era la misma niña ingenua que vivía en los establos de su casa, por eso le hablaba de ese modo tan autoritario. -Espere un momento por favor no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Neal –Fue el ruego de la rubia casi al borde de la desesperación; ese estaba siendo el peor día de su vida. -Y yo no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya.-Por suerte Terry estaba ahí infundiéndole fuerza y tranquilidad a su amada; debía estar tranquila por su embarazo, que por cierto estaba casi en la recta final. -No estamos interesadas en sus intenciones – Intervino Eliza destilando veneno como de costumbre. -Escuchen, nosotras también nos oponemos a ese casamiento pero esta es una orden del tío abuelo William entendieron? -Candy no lo podía creer, ella en verdad tenía una imagen buena y seria del hombre que la adoptó. -Imposible, el tío abuelo no ordenaría una cosa así – asintió negativamente, unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos -Por favor tía Elroy…-Otra súplica; para aquel entonces la anciana se retiró dejando a la pecas a merced de las Leagan. -Candy, sabes perfectamente bien que deshonraste a esta familia al tener un hijo con este actor de quinta y que le debes mucho al abuelo William- Fue el comentario cizañoso de la señora Leagan quien llegó a mirar a nuestro bombón con desprecio. -Por eso cuando te cases con Neal el pasará a ser el padre de tu hijo…-Aquello fue suficiente para desatar la ira de Terry ¡Esas arpías querían separarlo de su hijo y nunca pero nunca lo aceptaría! -¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Nunca voy a permitir que MI HIJO le diga papá a otro hombre que no sea yo. -Vociferó en voz alta fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja. -Terry, el tío abuelo esta de acuerdo y nadie puede contradecir sus ordenes – Ella ni se inmutó, más bien estaba más que satisfecha en arruinarles la vida a ambos con esta boda y tras decir aquello ultimo se fue.

Una vez solos; Candy se derrumbó en los brazos de Terry, quien solo se limitaba a acariciar sus rubios rizos consolándola. -No puedo creer que el abuelo William sea tan inhumano, sé que le debo mucho pero no puede decidir con quien voy a casarme. -decía la rubia entre sollozos; el castaño no soportaba verla en ese estado. -Te casarás conmigo y con nadie más Candy, nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti ni de nuestro hijo –Le dijo el con infinita ternura secando sus lagrimas. -No puedo soportar esto, Terry; nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre mis planes. -Alcanzó a decir ella aun con llanto de indignación y decepción en sus ojos; de pronto las mucamas aparecieron en el lugar con nuevos atuendos para la rubia, quien les suplicó que la dejaran ir, ellas pudieron ver que su joven patrona no deseaba ese enlace y siendo conscientes que corrían el riesgo de ser despedidas obedecieron; Terry les preguntó si sabían algo del patriarca de la familia a lo que ellas contestaron… -Los periódicos informaron que el señor Andley se presentaría en el banco de Chicago.

-Quizá podamos encontrarlo ahí –Le dijo el castaño a su amada pecosa; quien tenia muchas esperanzas de encontrar al abuelo Williams en el banco tal y como dijeron las empleadas. -Vamos pecosa! -Ambos salieron inmediatamente de la mansión; afortunadamente la señora Elroy ni las otras pudieron verlos; Terry condujo a toda velocidad o bueno; casi toda velocidad por el embarazo de Candy y de inmediato entraron al banco donde fueron atendidos por el recepcionista. -Disculpen señores ¿Están buscando al señor Andley? -Fue la simple pregunta del hombre de trabajo.

-Sabemos que está aquí.-Dijeron ambos al unísono; el empleado iba a decirles que el tío abuelo no se encontraba en el lugar pero fue demasiado tarde porque los rebeldes hicieron su ingreso a la oficina del patriarca, para su mala suerte no estaba allí, solo encontraron a George; el secretario de la familia; quien ignoraba completamente lo ocurrido y les informó que el tío abuelo Williams estaba en su despacho en Lakewood; eso los llenó de muchas esperanzas, sobretodo a Candy quien estaba segura de que los ayudaría a resolver este lío.

George llevó a nuestros rebeldes a la mansión familiar; en el trayecto nuestra pecosa recordaba los sucesos de su infancia mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su guapo prometido quien acariciaba sus dorados cabellos con una mano y con la otra el abultado vientre de la rubia; ambos le decían a su angelito que todo saldría bien y manifestaban su deseo de conocerlo; faltaba muy poco para eso. Una vez dentro de la residencia; George le informó al misterioso patriarca que la señorita Candy y su prometido deseaban verlo, accedió a la petición y el secretario salió a decirles. Entraron al despacho del señor Williams; quien se encontraba en su silla giratoria con la vista puesta a la ventana; finalmente el asiento fue girando poco a poco hasta quedar frente a los invitados.

-Hola chicos. -Los saludó con tanta familiaridad; Candy y Terry se miraron extrañados pues este señor les hablaba como si los conociera de siempre. -Albert, escóndete, te meterás en problemas si te encuentran. -La más extrañada era Candy, no comprendía porque su amigo estaba sentado tan tranquilamente en la oficina del tío abuelo. -Déjalo Candy a lo mejor Albert tiene poderosas razones para estar aquí. -A diferencia de su novia; Terry ató cabos sueltos y concluyó que tal vez Albert era el misterioso padre adoptivo de Candy. -Terry tiene razón, pequeña y yo no quiero ocultarme por más tiempo, chicos. -Comentó Albert dándole la razón al chico. -Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andley -Comenzó a decir el rubio; habia llegado el momento de decirles. -William Albert Andley. -Repitieron ellos a una sola voz; Albert asintió levemente para luego revelar su verdadera identidad -Correcto; yo soy el tío abuelo William. – ¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron Candy y Terry! Nunca imaginaron que su amigo el vagabundo sería en realidad un millonario hombre de negocios. Albert les explicó a los sorprendidos muchachitos que su historia es difícil de contar y explicó porqué se le conoce como el tío abuelo Williams, contó que quedó a cargo de la familia cuando su padre murió; pero como era muy joven la tía Elroy inventó esa historia para mantener la dignidad y unidad familiar; únicamente ella y el consejo de ancianos conocían el secreto. Candy fue la mas feliz al saber que el tío abuelo era nada menos que su querido Albert; Terry también pero aún tenía muchas dudas al respecto, en lo único que coincidió con la pecas es que se lo imaginaban como un viejito, el rubio se ríe de la ocurrencia de sus amigos y los invitó a pasear.

Los tres rebeldes paseaban por los jardines de la mansión; la belleza y tranquilidad del sitio trajeron a la memoria de la pecosa muchos momentos felices que vivió en ella; Terry escuchaba con atención las reminiscencias de sus amigos sin separarse de su amada en ningún momento. Poco después el trio dio un paseo a caballo, el galope del animal fue lento para evitar riesgos en el embarazo de la rubia quien estaba sana y salva en brazos de Terry; los recuerdos de los felices años pasados continuaron; en esta oportunidad Albert recordó cuando salvó a Candy de ser arrastrada por la corriente de una cascada; la pecosa recordó que al recobrar el conocimiento lo confundió con un oso y los tres se rieron. Al adentrarse en el bosque con profundidad la vieja mansión de los Andley se dibujó ante ellos, la señorita pecas recuerda las aventuras vividas en ese lugar; como la vez en la que conoció a los amigos animales de su ya no tan secreto padre adoptivo con quienes solía jugar; asimismo recordó cuando fue llevada a México acusada de robo y la secuestraron; según ella; Terry palideció de solo pensar que algo pudo haberle pasado a su Julieta pero se quedó más tranquilo cuando Albert le explicó que George fue al país centroamericano con ordenes de salvarla pues tenía intenciones de adoptarla. Al recordar el momento en el que la tía abuela recibe el documento de adopción -quedando evidentemente sorprendida como bien sabemos- la pecosa quiso saber el motivo de su adopción…

-Decidí adoptarte porque recibí una carta de Anthony; Stear y Archie pidiéndome que lo hiciera. -Fue la respuesta del rubio ante la interrogante de la joven. -Además por tus bellos ojos. -Terry se sobresaltó un poco ante aquel comentario sin embargo Albert le aclaró que Candy le recuerda a su hermana Rosemary por el color de sus ojos; verdes cual esmeraldas. Los recuerdos iban y venían sin parar; esta vez Candy recordó cuando Albert la consoló después de la muerte de Anthony para ser enviada dias después al colegio San Pablo en Londres para estudiar y especialmente para ayudarla a superar el fallecimiento del príncipe de las rosas; Candy y Terry se miraron con infinito amor y le dieron las gracias a Albert por aquel viaje que les permitió conocerse y comenzar de este modo una historia juntos; el actor también conservaba recuerdos de los dias de colegio; como la vez en la que por error llegó a parar a la habitación de Candy gravemente lastimado; ella lo atendió gustosa e incluso salió a comprar medicinas lo cual hasta el día de hoy agradecía infinitamente; recordó que le devolvió el favor el día que la salvó de ser atacada por la pandilla de Neal; no dio detalles pero si dejó a entender que descubrió a su hermosa novia en los arbustos cambiando de Romeo a Julieta, el rubio explicó que la intención de aquellos disfraces era posibilitar la participación de la jovencita en el festival tras ser castigada en el cuarto de meditación por la gorila con habito; perdón, la hermana Grey y como ya sabemos el resultado fue justo el esperado pues tuvieron su primer vals juntos en la colina. El paseo por la nostalgia estaba por llegar a su fin; Albert expresó que se sorprendió muchísimo al recibir su carta en la cual explicaba su escapada del colegio y su deseo de ser enfermera, reafirmó su cariño por ella pero señaló que ya había llegado el momento de tomar su lugar como cabeza de los Andley, volver a casa como dijo el.

-Y en tu camino de vuelta a casa tu tren fue destruido por las bombas. –Comentó Candy recordando aquel doloroso acontecimiento, a ninguno de los tres le parecía agradable hablar de aquello. -De no ser por ti no habría recuperado mi memoria, gracias un millón de gracias pequeña; fuiste muy gentil conmigo. -Ante ese comentario la pecas dijo que era ella quien debía agradecerle por todas las cosas que ha hecho para protegerla; Terry lamentó mucho no haber estado allí ayudando a su novia, Albert le dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse pues comprendía que por su trabajo no podía estar presente; más bien fue el quien le agradeció por hacer tan feliz a su pequeña; incluso ya deseaba conocer a su nieta o nieto; se sentía raro respecto a ser abuelo como ya era un hecho. Finalmente se detuvieron en un puente en donde el patriarca explicó que con ayuda de George fue preparándose para ser presentado como el jefe familiar, los chicos comprendieron mejor la situación y le pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido con los Leagan; el rubio los reconfortó diciéndoles que nunca jugaría con algo tan delicado como la paternidad, ciertamente Neal no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba aquello ¡Ni siquiera sabia lavar sus calzoncillos e iba a cuidar un bebé!; les recomendó ir al hogar de Pony para hacer mas llevadera la ultima etapa del embarazo de Candy.

Y así lo hicieron; los futuros esposos partieron al hogar de Pony en donde recibieron una calurosa bienvenida de los niños y las amorosas encargadas del lugar; Candy pudo llevar tranquilamente las ultimas semanas de su embarazo hasta que una noche cuando dormía plácidamente al lado de Terry sintió ganas de ir al baño; el actor la ayudo a movilizarse hacia el lugar y en el camino comenzó a sentir contracciones que se hacían mas intensas y finalmente ¡Se rompió la fuente! El doctor Martín acudió al lugar inmediatamente en compañía de una obstetra iniciando así el trabajo de parto y después de arduo sacrificio que valió la pena para ambos; se escucharon los llantos de dos, si; leyeron bien; dos angelitos recién nacidos; una mujercita hermosa de rubios cabellos; ojos verdes y pequeñas pequitas y un varoncito precioso de castaña cabellera idéntico a su padre poseedor de ojos azules con pequeñas vetas verdes; ninguno de nuestros rebeldes esperaba ser bendecidos con dos preciosos tesoros a quienes llamaron Kimberly y Anthony*. Dias antes de la esperada boda civil y religiosa, Terry y su madre viajaron a Londres con carácter de urgencia pues resulta que el duque cayó enfermo, algo muy raro debido a que Su excelencia era un hombre saludable para su edad, el joven quiso quedarse mas tiempo con sus padres sin embargo Eleanor le dijo que se encargaría de todo y que ahora otras personitas igualmente importantes -Candy y sus hijos- necesitaban su presencia.

Llegó el gran día y una Candy bastante recuperada aprovechaba sus últimos instantes siendo soltera correteando por la colina a pesar de las indicaciones de la obstetra; con nostalgia recordaba a sus queridos amigos que en aquel momento no podían estar allí; Patty estaba en Florida con su abuela Martha sobreponiéndose al dolor de perder a Stear; quien junto con Anthony le deseaban lo mejor desde el cielo; en medio de los recuerdos pudo escuchar una melodía muy familiar…

-Esa armónica…la reconocería donde fuera… - Las notas de Annie Laurie sonaban con más fuerza a medida que el propietario de ellas se aproximaba a la colina; una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus esmeraldas brillaban como nunca al reconocer a su Romeo -Es Terry y viene para acá -decía con emoción, finalmente el chico dejó de tocar y quedó parado frente a ella. -En que estás soñando pequeña pecosa? -Pronunció el chico al ver a su futura esposa sin habla y no era para menos pues con ese frac puesto nuestro bombón se veía más sexy de lo que ya era.

-Terry… -Le dio la bienvenida lanzándose a sus brazos; sabia que había llegado ese mismo día; por fortuna el cura que se ofreció a celebrar el sacramento aún no llegaba y literalmente fue corriendo al hogar a ver a sus retoños quienes estaban bien cuidados con sus dos abuelas. -Aún tienes la armónica… -Dijo viendo el pequeño instrumento de reojo para luego perderse en los zafiros de su novio. -Nunca la dejaría pecosa, solia tocarla la privacidad de mi habitacion en los hoteles de la gira, con ella te besaba indirectamente. -Le dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que ella amaba y que solo usaba cada vez que estaban juntos o hacían el amor. -Cuando te la regalé me dijiste eso exactamente – Recordó la pecosa todavía perdida en su burbuja de amor, el castaño estaba igual -Aun recuerdas ese día? – preguntó Terry haciéndose el olvidadizo. -¡Claro! Nunca podré olvidarlo. -Ambos recordaban claramente aquel encuentro en la segunda colina de Pony; uno de los muchos que no olvidarían nunca.

 _*Flashback*_

- _¡Terry Grandchester! -exclamó imitando la voz de la hermana Grey e inmediatamente el aludido se incorporó sobre el césped encontrándose con una Candy bromista -Me asustaste, por un momento creí que la hermana Gray hacia una inspección. -comentó Terry con un cigarro entre sus dedos; no le tenia miedo a la madre superiora de la escuela al contrario; se le hacia placentero sacarla de quicio con sus rebeldías; en el fondo reconocía que era la única monja que lo ponía en vereda; como la otra vez le ofreció a Candy un cigarrillo y una vez más ella lo rechazó para darle algo mucho mejor…_

 _-Tengo un regalo para ti -dijo la rubia ofreciéndole una armónica que tenía oculta desde que llegó a la colina; su intención era hacer que Terry deje de fumar lo cual logró pues -¿Una armónica? -la tomó en sus manos y la examinó con lujo de detalle; no lo dijo pero este obsequio lo dejó perplejo; nunca había recibido un regalo por parte de alguno de sus compañeros ya que generalmente se alejaban de el. -Es mi instrumento favorito – explicó la chica -¿Así que tu favorito, eh? ¿Esperas que te de un beso indirectamente? -le dijo el castaño a son de broma pero Candy no lo vio así -No digas tonterías Terry! – automáticamente fue regañado, en ese momento la señorita pecas no entendía que lo que para ella era una burla en realidad era un modo de llamar su atención -Es una broma nada mas Candy, la tocaré para ti si quieres. -Dicho esto Terry comenzó a tocar el pequeño instrumento con maestría -A veces dices cosas imposibles -En ese entonces sonó la campana de inicio de clases; Candy le exhortó asistir y le recomendó dejar el habito de fumar -Comienza la clase y debes ir, si? En lugar de fumar toca la armonica, nos vemos después Terry -Se despidió en medio de risillas -Tarzán pecoso y entrometido. -dijo Terry ni bien la rubia se fue._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

De regreso al presente los tortolitos seguían en su burbuja de amor… -Ahora podré besarte directamente – el castaño se moría por besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, Candy deseaba lo mismo pero prefería recibir un beso suyo siendo ya su esposa ante Dios y los hombres como es debido. -Terry, aquí no, espera a nuestra boda. -dijo Candy entre risas; en brazos de Terry era imposible mantener una actitud centrada. -Pecosa despistada, hoy es nuestra boda! -Los dos se rieron esta vez; era como si fueran los adolescentes del colegio. -Entonces espera hasta que el padre venga y nos case. – Poco a poco fue recuperando la cordura, claro sin romper la atmosfera romántica -Por cierto, no debimos vernos, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda. -Resulta que nuestra querida pecosa habia salido del hogar directo a la colina con el vestido puesto antes de que Dorothy terminara de maquillarla y peinarla; ella quería mantener sus coletas y su cara al natural pese a que la mucama insistía en hacerlo para que se viera más bonita. -Por si no lo recuerdas pecas, nosotros nunca hemos seguido los convencionalismos. -Dijo el actor entre risas, la atmosfera romántica terminó justo cuando uno de los niños del hogar les anunció que el padre estaba esperándolos para la boda

-¡Candy, Terry, el cura ya ha llegado y los esta esperando ¡Apúrate Candy! ¡Apúrate Terry! ¡Apúrense! -Llamaba el pequeño; los novios acudieron de inmediato; estaban emocionados pues al fin su dulce ausencia acabaría - ¡Todos se están reuniendo, apurémonos! -No querían hacer esperar al padre.

 _Desde el día en que te conocí, me enamoré de ti,  
en ti vi todo lo que siempre imaginé,  
pronunciaste mi nombre y yo,  
supe por fin que así,  
comenzaría un cuento que no tiene fin._

Los invitados terminaban de acomodarse en lo que Candy y Terry llegaban; a la ceremonia asistieron Tom; Annie y su novio Archie; Jimmy y su padre el señor Catwright; la señorita Pony, la hermana María cada una con los pequeños Kimmy y Anthony Grandchester en brazos; finalmente nuestros bombones llegaron a su cita con el destino. -Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos esta hermosa tarde primaveral para unir a Candy y Terry en sagrado matrimonio -Fueron las palabras del padre iniciando el sacramento del matrimonio; los chicos se miraban enamoradísimos. -Si alguien tiene algun impedimento para esta ceremonia que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -Hubo un largo silencio en la capilla del hogar de Pony, los muchachos estaban confiados en que nada podría salir mal pero...

-¡Yo me opongo! – Se escuchó la voz potente y decidida del duque de Grandchester interrumpiendo la ceremonia; los chicos llegaron a pensar que su boda no se realizaría sin embargo... -¡Nos oponemos a que esta boda prosiga sin nosotros! -se tranquilizaron al saber que si serian marido y mujer; Eleonor estaba junto a Richard; se había casado después de que Evangeline; la ex duquesa de Grandchester fuera llevada a cumplir la pena máxima por intentar asesinar a Su excelencia; ninguno de los dos había dejado de amarse; los errores del pasado estaban perdonados e incluso olvidados; el duque se recuperó con la ayuda de la hermosa actriz y tuvieron una candente reconciliación. -Mamá, papá…Que están haciendo aquí? -Terry creía que sus padres seguirían en Londres pero habían viajado a América para conocer a sus nietos y estar presentes en el casamiento. -Vinimos en cuanto pudimos- Fue la simple explicación de Eleanor abrazando a su hijo.- nunca nos perderíamos del dia mas importante de tu vida.-Intervino el duque felicitando a su hijo con quien ya había hecho las pases en su estadía en Londres. A la boda no podía faltar la presencia de Albert, el dulce patriarca estaba muy bien acompañado por Karen con quien empezó a tener un noviazgo desde el estreno de Romeo y Julieta; Candy estaba muy feliz al verlo -Albert, estas aquí… - se acercó a el y le dio un fuerte abrazo, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad. -Si pequeña, yo tampoco me perdería tu boda por mas trabajo que tenga ahora -correspondió al abrazo para luego dirigirse a quien sería su yerno. -Terry, cuídala con tu vida o te haré llorar! –advirtió parte en broma parte en serio, Candy era lo más importante de su vida. -Pierde cuidado Albert, la cuidaré como si fuera mía -Terry al principio sudó frio ante la pequeña advertencia de Albert, aunque el rubio sabía que su pequeña quedaba en perfectas manos. -Prácticamente ya lo es hijo. -Intervino el duque causando risas en todos. La ceremonia religiosa no estaba ni en la mitad por lo cual el cura se vio en la necesidad de hacerles saber a los recién llegados invitados que debían continuar. -Emm, disculpen pero necesitamos proseguir la ceremonia. -intervino el cura con tono solemne más no autoritario; los invitados tomaron sus respectivos lugares. -Lo sentimos padre, continúe. -Una vez que todos estaban en sus lugares correspondientes se reinició la ceremonia con la bendición de arras y anillos respectivamente, los votos matrimoniales de nuestros bombones estaban cargados del más puro y sincero amor; lograron conmover a más de uno, en especial a nuestros queridos suegros.

 _Oh baby! te amaré, para la eternidad,  
yo te amaré, será pura lealtad,  
yo te amaré y nunca negaré que te amaré._

-Yo Terruce Grandchester, te acepto a ti Candice White Andley no solo como mi esposa sino tambien como mi amiga y mi fiel compañera, prometo amarte a ti y a toda tu constelacion de pecas, respetarte y estar junto a ti para toda la eternidad. – Decía Terry mirándola con amor infinito haciéndole entrega de su anillo matrimonial, sus zafiros brillaban como solo lo hacían al estar con su pecosa -Candy, desde el día que te vi supe que tu serías la Julieta con la que pasaria el resto de mi vida, con la que celebraria mis fracasos y mis triunfos, a partir de este momento nada ni nadie podrá separarnos y si algo malo pasara lo resolveremos juntos. Te amo pecosa.

 _Nada importa más que tu amor y sólo Dios sabrá  
que tan enorme es la pasión que existe en mí,  
moriría en tus brazos hoy, sabiendo que tú mi amor,  
abrazarías mi alma en tu interior._

-Yo Candice White Andley, te acepto a ti Terruce Graham Grandchester como mi esposo para amarte con tu malhumor incluido, respetarte y estar contigo hasta llegar a ser tan viejos como la tía abuela – ella también lo miraba enamorada y con sus esmeraldas resplandecientes, ante aquel ultimo comentario todo el mundo carcajeo ¡hasta el duque!.-Terry, desde el día que me invitaste a Broadway soñé con ser tu esposa, prepararte el desayuno, despedirme de ti y por supuesto festejar tus logros y desaciertos contigo, saber que este sueño por fin se realizará me hace muy feliz. Te amo mocoso engreido y cualquier problema que se nos presente lo solucionaremos con el amor que nos tenemos. –Coloco el anillo matrimonial en el dedo de su ahora esposo, seguidamente el cura dio la bendición final. -Lo que Dios ha unido el hombre no puede disolverlo. – Fueron las palabras finales del sacerdote concluyendo la ceremonia nupcial -Terry y Candy los declaro marido y mujer en el nombre del padre, del hijo y espiritu santo. – Todos aplaudieron en aquel instante -Ya puedes besar a la novia, Terry. –Nuestro rebelde tomo la palabra al padre y se dispuso a besar a su ahora pecosa esposa, los aplausos se intensificaron en la capilla.

 _Niña tu amor afecta a mi cuerpo,  
cuando ríes parezco volar,  
es la magia que sale de tu interior,  
me rindo ante tu mirar  
y quisiera gritar que te amaré._

Inmediatamente después de la boda religiosa, se dio inicio a la civil; fue igual de hermosa que la ceremonia en la iglesia con la diferencia de que se realizó en el despacho de la señorita Pony; de hecho fue ella la que lo ofreció como lugar para llevar a cabo dicho enlace, Candy y Terry se encontraban de pie mirándose con emoción frente al juez de paz quien formulo las preguntas del caso a cada uno de ellos... -Terruce Graham Grandchester ¿acepta usted a la señorita Candice White como su esposa? –primero fue el turno de nuestro bombón quien decididamente contesto -Si, por toda la eternidad -Y usted señorita Candice White Andley ¿acepta al señor Terruce Grandchester como su esposo? – luego le toco a la ahora señora pecas quien dio la misma respuesta de su marido. -Mil veces sí, hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Dicho esto el juez pronuncio las palabras concluyentes de la ceremonia para dar paso a la firma del acta matrimonial -Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Chicago los declaro marido y mujer.-Nuevamente se besaron apasionadamente en medio de los aplausos de sus seres queridos, después los novios salieron del despacho de la señorita Pony rumbo a los exteriores del hogar donde les esperaba una hermosa recepción con banquete incluido.

 _Te amaré, para la eternidad,  
yo te amaré y mi esposa serás,  
oh! te amaré,  
cásate con tu amado mi amor,  
te amaré_

\- Les toca un brindis, quieren chicos? Les corresponde. –propuso la señorita Pony sonriente, estaba muy feliz al ver a su pequeña Candy convertida en una hermosa madre y esposa -Bien, brindamos por las muchas personas que nos han ayudado y alentado… – Dijo Terry levantado su vaso con jugo de frutas -Y por los niños del hogar de Pony, brindemos –Intervino Candy complementado la frase de su marido, puede que ahora este casada y tenga dos preciosuras de hijos pero nunca olvidaría a sus amigos del hogar -¡A su salud! –exclamaron todos los presentes a una sola voz. Más tarde ese mismo día, Candy arrojo el bouquet matrimonial de dulces Candys las cuales fueron a parar a las manos de Karen dando a entender que pronto se casaría con Albert, honestamente el magnate era un poco tímido y no encontraba el modo de pedirle a Karen que sea su esposa.

 _oh! te amaré y mi esposa serás_ _  
te amaré, te amaré, te amaré, te amaré,  
te adoraré, oh! baby, te amaré,  
oh! te amaré y te voy a llevar al altar, te amaré*_

Una vez concluida toda la celebración colectiva por su boda, los recién casados se fueron a la colina de Pony, allí tuvieron su propia celebración nada menos que con un picnic en el cual obviamente estaban sus pequeños angelitos quienes dormían literalmente como bebes en sus portabebés después de haber recibido sus alimentos -Ay, después de una dulce y larga ausencia nos casamos; tenemos dos hermosos hijos...-dijo Terry contemplando enternecido a sus dos tesoros. -Los veremos crecer y luego saldrán del nido; pero nosotros estaremos juntos hasta estar bien viejitos – ambos se perdieron en sus miradas largamente, sentían que se entendían sin hablarse -Como la tía abuela jajaja -manifestó Terry a carcajadas recordando esas palabras, ambos rieron. -Bueno, al menos no seré una estirada como ella cuando sea viejita. –comento la pecas en medio de las risas -No pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que serás muy pecosa como ahora – bromeo el castaño y la rubia fingió enojarse como siempre desde que estaban en el San Pablo -¡Terry eres incorregible! –Lo regaño aunque en realidad adoraba cada broma suya. -Pero aun así me amas, verdad? – La miro coquetamente con sus zafiros brillando -Con toda mi alma Terry –dijo ella perdiéndose en los zafiros de su esposo y el en sus esmeraldas, no cabían de la felicidad al saber que su dulce ausencia al fin termino. -Yo tambien te amo pecosa, te amo y te amaré para toda la eternidad –le decía Terry teniéndola entre sus brazos. Allí en la colina de Pony, Candy y Terry se sintieron tan frescos como la brisa en el verano, oremos para que su matrimonio esté lleno de mucha felicidad sobreponiéndose a las dificultades con el inmenso amor que se tienen.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

*Letra de la canción "Te amaré" de Marc Anthony.

*¿Recuerdan el shot "Navidad en familia"? Pues bien, ellos nacen en esta historia y en ese regalo navideño ya están más grandecitos, resulta ser el especial de navidad de Dulce Ausencia – Atrévete, las invito a leerlo si no lo han hecho ahora que vienen las fiestas decembrinas. Bueno chicas, hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias a todas por la acogida, sus comentarios y paciencia al esperar actualizaciones. Este, al igual que mis otros fics es un regalo de mi parte para ustedes, si les soy sincera no pensé que este relato nacido como un shot de dos partes (Dulce Ausencia y Atrevete, por separado, así nació la historia) tendría tanta acogida ¡Gracias totales! Ahora, las que no la siguen, están cordialmente invitadas a conocer y vivir las aventuras de Allyson Johansson, una chica muy especial en "Por Amor". Cuídense y nos leemos Dios mediante.

Preguntas:

¿Cuál fue su parte favorita de la historia?

¿Les ha tocado reencontrarse con la persona que aman después de una larga y dulce ausencia? ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre las relaciones a distancia?


End file.
